La bourde de Noché
by kageroprincesse
Summary: Et si, le suicide de Ron etait le debut et pas une fin. Fic post Libre de Mevanoui.


Titre : La bourde de Noché

Auteur : Kageroprincesse

Les certains personnages sont bien sur à JKR, d'autres non comme Noché, Mev, Angie, Hélanie…Cette fic est post- deuxième guerre. Elle est la suite de l'OS « Libre » de notre douce et vénérée fée Mevanoui. Allez la lire !!

Merci à Mevanoui sensei pour ses encouragements et pour ses conseils.

J'espère que cette fic sera le début d'une longue série mais vous devrez être patient.

_Classement :humour/parody_

_Classement T_

_Chapitre 1 : Retour à l'envoyeur_

Il pleuvait à torrent. Plus rien ne bougeait. Le terrier semblait endormi. Il y avait pourtant deux ombres ou plutôt deux présences. L'une d'elle pleurait et répétait des_ « Pardon, Pardon c'est ma faute ! J'ai pas été attentive Noché ! Pardon Ron » _et l'autre semblait contrariée, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

_« Là on n'est pas dans la merde …JE suis pas dans la merde. On détourne le regard 30 secondes et voila qu'il passe l'arme à gauche. Pourquoi les humains sont si fragiles ? Bon c'est vrai, j'ai merdé. Je n'aurais pas du laisser Ron avec Mev. Ces temps-ci, elle a le cerveau pollué avec son « cricri d'amour » et elle voit tout en noir. Elle sait pourtant qu'il faut se vider l'esprit avant d'observer les humains sinon on risque de parasiter leurs esprits avec des idées venues de nulle part. »_

- T'es contente la ? On va être puni ! grogna-t-elle à la pleureuse.

- Suis désolée.., suis désolée Noché ! disait Mevanoui entre deux reniflements.

_« Alala, Merlin va me tuer. Déjà que j'ai eu un avertissement pour deux ou trois trucs complètement débiles. On ne peut même pas se détendre de temps en temps. Bon !! C'est pas tout ca mais je dois réparer mes bêtises avant qu'on s'en rende compte. »_

- Mev, au lieu d'imiter une madeleine, agite toi et va réveiller sa mère. Met lui les images de son fils en train de baigner dans une mare de sang, qu'elle aille le voir, vite. MEV… REVEILLE TOI NON D'UNE FEE CELESTE ! Tu attends quoi sa prochaine réincarnation ? On peut encore le ramener mais il faut faire vite. Aller bouge et plus vite que ca… Bon au tour de l'âme de Ron.

Mevanoui disparut tandis que Noché se dirigea vers une douce lumière qui flottait dans les airs. Elle rattrapa rapidement la forme et se plaça devant elle.

- Coucou Ronald ! disait gentiment Noché

- Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ? Ou suis- je ? ( Nda : Que suis ? Ou vais-je ? on se pose tous la question mon Ronron !) Je suis déjà au paradis ?

- EUUUhhh non ! Pas vraiment mais si tu continues comme ca tu iras là bas c'est sûr…

- Cool ! ben je continue, merci pour l'info. Ettt dîtes moi, vous êtes qui ?

- Déjà ne me vouvoie pas, ca vieilli !!!

- Ok !

- Pour faire court, je suis une fée céleste plus précisément une de tes gardiennes. Je m'appelle Noché et on peut dire que j'ai vachement merdé avec toi.

- Hein mais c'est quoi ca ? Je me suicide, je tombe sur une teigneuse et en plus c'est une de mes fées. Et puis, comment ca une ? J'en ai combien comme ca ? demanda Ron d'un air méfiant.

- Et ben, t'en a une autre. Normalement elle est très ….compétente… (Nda : je m'étouffe !!) mais là elle est amoureuse d'un humain, un chanteur de jrock _(« tous des dragueurs ! »)_ et depuis c'est l'enfer au paradis. Je crois même qu'on va acheter des actions à Kleenex vu comment on est parti !

- Ben voyons. Je suis maudit ou quoi ? disait Ron en levant les bras au ciel.

- Mais non, on est très bien. Disons que ces temps-ci… on n'est pas dans un bon cycle karmique…

…

Ron dévisagea Noché avec un air dépité.

- Ron je peux te demander un truc ? Est ce que tu veux bien retourner là-bas ? demandait-elle avec un regard digne du chat Potté (Nda : il s'est inspiré d'elle, il parait !).

- Comment ca retourner là-bas ? Et où ca, je ne vois pas ?

- Je veux dire dans ton corps, tu sais sur terre. Ca ne fait pas très longtemps que ton cœur s'est arrêté. Regarde ta mère t'as trouvé et elle essaye de te ranimer. Ta famille tient à toi !

…

…

_« Beark !!! Merlin m'aura vraiment rien épargné» _pensa Ron avec dégout.

- Ma mère me fait du bouche à bouche, je crois que je vais vomir. Pff !! Ouais, tu dis ca mais j' suis sûr qu'ils doivent penser que j'ai encore fait une bêtise et que je suis un véritable boulet.

- De un, les âmes ne peuvent pas vomir et de deux t'as fait une bêtise Ron!!

…

Ron lui lança un regard étonné.

- Et c'est avec ca que tu vas me convaincre ? Par merlin, pourquoi ai-je **CA** comme gardienne ?

- Alors mon cher! **OUI**, c'est moi que t'as comme gardienne et **OUI** je peux te dire que tu as tout simplement eu envie de mourir parce que Mev broyait du noir. Voila pourquoi je dis que c'est une **bêtise**. Et elle doit être rapidement réparée. Tu as une mission à accomplir. Tu dois faire de nombreuses choses dans cette vie et aider des gens. Pour évoluer vers un niveau supérieur, tu dois achever cette vie correctement sinon tu vas stagner. Ron, cette erreur est de notre fait, tu n'as pas à payer pour ca. Retourne dans ton corps, il est encore temps et promis tu auras une meilleure vie que celle que tu avais laissé. Ta tentative sera comme ...une nouvelle naissance !

- A quoi ca me sert de retourner là-bas ? J'aurais **toujours** la même famille, je serais **toujours** le ventre sur patte idiot, **toujours** l'eternel second du héro, **toujours** le roux à l'état émotionnel d'une cuillère à café.

- Bon alors que les choses soient claires. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille complexée t'a sortie ça quand elle avait le cerveau en ébullition qu'il faut croire tout ce qu'elle raconte et dit toi que le héro n'est qu'un gamin qui n'a réussi que parce qu'il était bien entouré et tu étais un de ses éléments stabilisateurs. Tu crois qu'il serait arrivé là si tu n'avais pas été là ? Et ben NON. Mon p'tit gars, je suis bien contente de te tenir devant moi parce que j'ai juste un truc à te dire : « ARRETE DE TE DENIGRER COMME CA !! ». Tu gâches tes compétences à te diminuer alors que tu es formidable… Pas aussi bien que Merlin (Nda : quand même !!) mais si tu essayais un peu, tu verrais que tu aurais même pu être à la place de « Oin Oin –pourquoi moi » nommé Mr Potter. Et puis, toi au moins, tu ne fonces pas tête baissée, tu cogites un peu. Tu t'organises quand on t'en donne l'occasion. Bon, t'es pas parfait, tu t'énerves un peu parfois mais bon t'es pas un agneau non plus et moi j'aime ca les gens qui ont du caractère… Et puis il ya pas mal de filles et de mecs qui aiment beaucoup les roux. Il n'y a pas que des à priori négatifs tu sais.

- Co.. Co…Comment ca des mecs… ? Pour qui tu me prends ? J'aime les filles MOI !!!

- A ouais t'es sûr ?

Noché regardait Ron avec un regard malicieux pour ne pas dire amusé.

- Quand tu reluquais le cul de Malfoy c'était pour quoi ? Et cette drôle de bagarre avec Seamus ??

- Euh !! mais ca va pas… moi reluquer la fouine !!! Beark !!!....... Je ne suis pas zoophile non plus. Tu raconte n'importe quoi et… et puis j'étais un ado et j'avais les hormones en ébullition.

-Ah !!AAAAhhhh !!! sans faire un jeu de mot qu'elle mauvaise foi. Avoue tout simplement que tu as une préférence pour les filles même si tu aimes les jolies choses.

……

Ron lui tourna le dos et se mit à bouder. _« Et voila il fait la tête !! C'est chiant mais c'est tellement mignon !! »_

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ca. Mais que décides-tu ? Tu me fais confiance et tu retournes dans ton corps ?

- De toute façon, j'y gagne dans tous les cas. Soit j'ai une superbe vie soit je vais au paradis, non ?

- Ouais c'est vrai !!

Noché souriait. _« Très pragmatique cet humain ! »_

- Tu me promets que je vais rencontrer une fille chouette ? Je ne veux pas d'une enragée des livres castratrice et surtout pas d'une bimbo décérébrée, je ne veux pas non plus d'une dingo rêveuse. **Je veux une fille chouette !**

_« Mais il passe commande en plus le salaud !! »_

- ET...On n'est pas à Harrods non plus. Bon je vais voir ce que j'ai en stock. J'ai peu être une idée pour toi. Je te tiens au courant.

- Comment ca ?

- Normalement, tu n'es pas censé te rappeler de notre conversation mais pour réparer ma bourde je vais faire ce qu'il faut.

- Comment ca ta bourde…Je croyais que c'était Mev qui s'étais plantée !!!!

- T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets. Si tu veux tout savoir. Je t'ai laissé avec la dépressive pour aller faire la rumba dans une soirée salsa à Cuba avec des amies fées des bois. « _C'était très chouette !! »_ Malheureusement, je n'ai senti les problèmes que quand tu as commencé à saigner. Je me suis dépêché mais c'était trop tard. Bref, j'ai merdé. T'es content ???

- QUUUOIII ? Et tu m'as laissé avec la dépressive sans te dire que je n'allais pas me planter quelque part ?

- Mais non…Tu sais elle à été la fée de Gandhi. Après tout, elle est juste dans une mauvaise passe. (Nda : Mais elle y croit en plus !!) C'est une gentille fille. Je pense même que ce qui t'est arrivé va la réveiller. Alors tu acceptes ? **TU dois décider la !!**

…

_« Tu te décide ou quoi !! »_

…

- Bon d'accord mais …comment je fais ?

- Tu as juste à te recoucher en toi- même. Tu fermes les yeux et surtout tu penses à respirer. Tu vas voir, C'EST MAGIQUE. Juste une chose à ton réveil, tu nous entendras et tu nous verras encore. Donc ne te crois pas dingue !

- Ok !! A plus tard Noché !!

Ron s'était retourné vers la maison.

- Et Nono...dit à Mev que je ne lui en veux pas mais qu'elle doit faire attention. L'amour, c'est bien quand ca amène le bonheur pas quand ca donne de la souffrance.

Si vous aviez été des fées, vous auriez vu un petit feu follet se glisser devant la fenêtre d'une chambre où l'on entendait distinctement des sanglots. Il s'arrêta un moment, chuchota un _« Putain qui aurait cru que je retournerais en enfer !! »_ et entra dans la chambre.

- Fin de chapitre -

Laissez-moi un message après le bip sonore !! A très bientôt ! Chu !


End file.
